


Five Times

by Moosen



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moosen/pseuds/Moosen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Times Kissed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times

Five times kissed.

 

The first time isn't the toughest, no it's actually probably the easiest. He's sitting across from her and watching as the fires light plays across her features. He can't help but notice how beautiful she is. Times had changed from when he first met her, yeah of course he'd thought that she was pretty but he didn't think much past that. No. He never thought that he'd get caught up in the shades of her eyes, or think about how soft her lips might be. No, he never expected to think about any of that.

Yet here he was.

There's an urge to run his fingers through her hair, to let his hand roam and to kiss her. He doesn't even know what kind of kiss he's craving, is it something quick and chaste, is it something deep and passionate? He has no idea, but he's willing to find out.

"Bucky?" Her voice is soft in the night but it's clear that she's caught him staring. There's no judgment in her tone, nothing to suggest she thinks it's weird or that he's doing something wrong. But it still gives him pause. The others are all in bed already, they were the last two up. Honestly, there was no better time than now to find out.

A mere beat of a second flashes by before he's leaning over to her, brushing his lips against hers to see if she really does taste just as sweet as she looks.

\---

His hands brush through her hair, gentle and light as he separates the strands into sections. Her voice is a hum that fills the air as she talks, it warms him as he listens. He could honestly listen to her ramble on for hours and he wouldn't even care what it's about. His gaze is focused on the golden locks between his fingers as he twines them together, working further down the braid.

"So. How exactly did you get so good at braiding hair?" She muses lightly, causing him to pause in his handiwork. There's a silence that fills between them.

"My sister. Becca," the words are soft and quiet, nearly a whisper but not quite. He had spent hours upon hours braiding her hair after they'd lost mum. His father wasn't going to do it and she needed somebody to help her so it was left to him. Not that he'd ever minded. It was fun, gave him an excuse to spend time with her.

"Oh?"

"Mhm. Used t'spend hours upon up hours helpin' her out with the girly things. Taught her how to braid and do her hair up. Showed her how to do some makeup once too. Though... she looked a bit like a clown in the end to be honest." He can't stop the way his face lights up in a grin. "God she'd been pissed with me once she'd looked in the mirror. Shrieked so loud I thought the cops would come runnin'. Though it'd only been my pa that came runnin' in  the end. Got him hollerin' with laughter at the sight of her. Makeup runnin' down her face and her eyes so wide with tears as she stammered on about how she was gonna have t'go join the circus now that she looked like a clown." He heard Jackie's laughter ring out loudly in the room, filling it with the sound.

"She sounds lovely."

"Yeah. Yeah she really is...Was lovely. Hope she still is...." There's a lilt to his voice as he trails off. His gaze darts away from her. God it had been years since he'd seen Becca, years that felt wasted in this moment. Hell he hadn't even written to her. The silence is taunt between them.

"Well. When you return home you'll just have to find her, and find out won't you. Hm?" Jackie's voice is soft as she speaks and her lips are even softer as they pressed against his.

Yeah. Yeah he supposes that he will.

\---

"Bucky," his name is a whisper in the dark and he makes a tired noise at it before rolling over. " _Bucky,_ " this time there's hands tugging at him to go with the whisper. A groan is drawn from him again because _why can't he just sleep?_ This time as his names repeated, his blanket is tugged right off him and that has him cracking his tired eyes.

"Fine. I'm awake," he grumbles in a tired voice. "What?" He's not even sure whose waking him up.

"Move over will you?" This has him stopping completely, squinting in the dark.

"....Jackie?" He whispers her name in return. Christ if Brian were to find out she was in here he was going to get his ass kicked. Again. The Brit needed to learn how to curb his anger. But still, knowing she was sneaking into his tent was enough to get his heart pounding, even if the risk was great.

"Yeah it's me now _move over_. I'm getting cold out here." There was a tease to her voice and he found himself swallowing thickly as he scooted over in his cot to make room for her to join. His gaze darts through the dark over to where Toro's cot would be. God what if they get caught?

Did he really care though?

The answer was obvious as she threw the blanket over them and he drew her up close in his arms. No. He really didn't care if they got caught.

"I thought it was supposed to be _my_ job to have the dumbass risky ideas?" He mused before brushing some of her hair away.

"I'm allowed them every once in a while."

"Only every once in a while?"

He laughs lightly as she gives a small shove with a huff.

"You keep talking like that and I'm going to just go crawl in bed over there with Toro instead." The mock offense is clear in her tone, but the laughter is trying to be masked.

"Well. I mean you could. Might kill the kid though, to have an actual girl in his bed. Sides. He ain't gonna do this," he mumbles before leaning forward to kiss her. It's not quite soft, but not much more either

\---

"It's freezin' out here. Did we really need to go for a walk all the way out here in the dead of winter Jac?" He can see his own breath as he speaks to complain. It only enforces the idea that, hey, maybe they should've retreated inside with the others instead of trudging through ice and snow. Honestly, he wasn't even sure where they were going.

"Oh calm down Bucky. It's not _that_ cold out tonight." Her words have him rolling his eyes as he follows in her footsteps. Not literally, it would be too much effort to try to match her exact pace. He's just... trailing behind a bit because it was too damn cold to keep up.

"If I catch hypothermia and die I'm gonna come back as a ghost just to say I told you so!" He calls after her, watching her get ahead further. He can still hear her laughter from here. God damn. Dames. This is what happens when you get involved with one. It didn't take long until she was out of his sight and _that_ forced him to move into a sprint.

The trees moved by in a blur and then suddenly they were _gone_. That had him skidding to a stop as he entered a clearing.

"...Jackie?" There was no sign of her. Hell, as he scanned the grounds he noted that even her footprints were gone. "Jac?" He called a bit louder but there was no reply. His mouth is dry as he slowly turns around. Had something happened?"

"Okay where are you this isn't fun-" He doesn't get to finish his sentence as something collides into him and sends him sprawling to the ground as the air in his lungs rushes out. There's a weight on his chest and the need to fight rises within him before he hears her laughter.

"Gotcha." She whispers before leaning down and pressing her lips to his. Before he can even register what just happened his arms are up, twining around her and fingers tangling in his hair as he pulls her closer.

Well, maybe the cold wasn't that bad after all.

\---

"Look Jackie I gotta go. Like right now," his voice is urgent. He's already running behind and Steve's going to hand him his ass if they're much later. This mission was critical and they couldn't lose this target, not after spending so much time hunting him down.

"I know, I know. Just," Bucky doesn't stop as he stuffs his belongings in his bag. "Please be careful Bucky?" That gets him to pause for a brief second to look at her.

"Be careful? C'mon Jac. I'm as careful as can be." He grins at her even though they both know it's a lie. "It's a simple mission. Honestly, this Zemo guy doesn't scare me in the least. All bark and no bite y'know? We'll follow him to his island. Kick his ass and be back before you know it." He drops his bag on the ground before stepping over to her.

"I'd say that I'll kick his ass blindfolded but I'm pretty sure that goes against Caps rules. But I could do it y'know. Could even kick his ass buckass naked. That'd be a sight now wouldn't it," he grins as he speaks. His grin only widens as he succeeds, hearing her laugh.

"It would be quite a sight and I'm sure it's just against Caps rules as fighting blindfolded," her smile was clear in her words.

"I think I can convince him otherwise, it's what I'm great at after all." There's a pause. "But I really do need to go now. Cap and I gotta catch this plane. We'll be back in no time."

"You better."

"Swear to you on my life I will be Jac. Just wait for me will ya?" There's a soft smile on his lips before he leans in to give her a kiss. It's chaste and it's short, over much too soon and he's stepping his way through the door.

"I'll take you out dancin' when I get back so you wait for me!" He called before sprinting off towards Cap.

The kiss lingered on his lips. It was far too quick for either of them to dream of it being a last kiss, even if it was.


End file.
